Journey of Love
by FrankySuperCyborg21
Summary: What if Ash went on his journey at 16 instead of 10? What if he met a blonde who was training to be a champion and decides to join him? A journey of love, feelings, craziness and other stuff awaits! Read at own caution! Could have swearing and could POSSIBLY have lemons. (I had to re-upload this story as the original was the same as another story I'm writing)
1. Chapter 1

**If you were expecting me to update one of my other fics, I'm sorry to disappoint. I got this idea stuck in my head. I love Advanceshipping, but I also love the ship Ash x Cynthia, Ash x Misty and Ash x Gardevoir (Don't judge!).**

 **This story is about Ash and Cynthia meeting near the start of his journey. Cynthia is training for the Sinnoh Championship to become the next champion (So she's only a few years older than him in this). She asks if she can join him and he agrees. During the journey, they learn everything about each other and develop feelings for each other.**

 **So , I hope you enjoy this fic. But be warned! It could contain some lemons and WILL have swearing in it! Also, Ash will NOT be starting his journey at ten years old. He will be starting at sixteen, nearly seventeen, and will be getting special starter pokemon. That's right! He's not getting ONE starter! Pikachu not being one of them. But Pikachu WILL be placed into the story and join Ash. Just not in the way he was supposed to.**

 **So on with the story!**

It was a beautiful day in Pallet Town. The sun was shining, the Pidgeys were flying in the air, the Rattata were nestling under trees. What could go wrong?

"ARRRRGGGHHH!" Apparently everything.

Ash Ketchum, a boy who is sixteen years of age, was starting his pokemon journey today. He would have gone when he was ten, but his mother said, and I quote, "It's too soon to go venturing into the big wide world! You could get hurt! Plus, you aren't really that responsible yet and taking care of and training pokemon is a big responsibility. Stay home and study for a few more years and then you can go" Overprotective much? So Ash agreed with Delia, his mother, and stayed home and studied more. And just over six years later, he was ready to start his journey.

Anyway, where was I? Oh yes! Ash woke up, just realising he overslept so it was now noon. He was supposed to be at Professor Oaks lab half an hour ago! Rushing out of bed, he quickly brushed his teeth, had a wash, _No time for a shower._ He thought, changed into his clothes **(His Kalos clothes)** and bolted down the stairs.

His mother was in the kitchen cooking some lunch when she heard Ash running down the stairs. She turned and greeted him. "Good day sweetie! You sure slept in late"

Ash just ran past her and said "Sorry mom! Can't stop to talk or eat! Have to get to professor's lab! Start journey today!" and he bolted out the door after putting on his sneakers.

Delia sighed but couldn't help but smile. _Just like his father. Always excited but never on time._ She sighed again. She might as well get his stuff ready for when he gets home.

 _With Ash_

Ash bolted down the road so fast, he was leaving behind a cloud of dust in his wake. One thing was on his mind. _Please have a pokemon left! Please have a pokemon left! Please have a pokemon left! PLEASE HAVE A POKEMON LEFT!_

In five minutes, he was outside the lab of the great Professor Samuel Oak. He was world renowned for his great knowledge of pokemon in the Kanto and Johto regions. He started as a pokemon watcher and became a professor. He also did radio shows now and then in Goldenrod City in Johto where he recites poems about pokemon.

When Ash stopped, he bent down and put his hands on his knees, trying to regain his breath. When he got it back, he looked up and saw a crowd was gathered around the lab. There were even cheerleaders there! They were cheering for someone called Gary, who Ash knew was the grandson of the professor, so Ash figured they were here for Gary.

This surprised Ash a bit, for he thought Gary had already started his journey a month ago. He must have changed his mind when Ash told him when he was starting his journey. Typical Gary it was. He always saw Ash as his rival so he always had to beat him in everything, yes, everything.

Ash pushed his way through the crowd while apologising to them and made his way into the lab. When he got inside, he saw Gary, Professor Oak and two other trainers were there, probably waiting for him.

When Ash walked in, everyone turned towards him. Gary and the other two trainers glared at him while the professor just smiled. "Ah, Ash my boy! Glad you could make it. I was beginning to think you weren't coming today"

Ash rubbed the back of his head sheepishly and said "Sorry professor. I overslept and only woke up ten minutes ago. Sorry for making everybody wait"

Oak shook his head. "Nothing to worry about Ash. We decided to wait for you as I know you really want to start your journey today" Ash nodded with a huge grin and went up to the others, who were still glaring at him for making them wait so long.

"Now then, now that we are all here, it's time for you four to pick your first pokemon" Oak snapped his fingers and an assisstant brought in a trolley that had three pokeballs on it. Gary saw this and smirked but didn't say anything.

Oak continued. "So, who'd like to go first?"

One of the two trainers stepped forward and grabbed the pokeball in the middle. "Since Ash made us wait so long, I'll go first. I'm already behind as it is" Oak didn't like this trainers tone.

"Damien, you need to learn to be patient. You have plenty of time until the Indigo League, so stop making a fuss"

Damien just said "Whatever" and opened the pokeball. In a flash of white light, a Charmander came out of the pokeball.

"Char! Charmander!"

Damien smirked. "Alright, I choose Charmander. With my training regime, he'll evolve and be unbeatable in no time!" He then returned Charmander while Oak shook his head. He knew he was going to regret letting Damien become a trainer.

Wanting to get it over with, he handed Damien a PokeDex and five pokeballs. He told him that the PokeDex is a device to record information on pokemon in he Kanto region so he should take his time and learn as much about pokemon as he could.

But Damien just smirked, handed the PokeDex back to Professor Oak and smugly said "Whatever gramps. I don't need to learn how to take care of pokemon. I already know everything there is to know already so I won't be needing that piece of crap" And so he turned and walked out the door, but not before bumping into Ash and sending him one last glare.

Oak sighed. "Well, with that out of the way, who's next?"

The other trainer came up and took the pokeball on the right. "So you've chosen that pokemon Lewis? Very well. Open it up and see who it is"

Lewis nodded and opened the pokeball. Instead of a Charmander, out came a Bulbasaur.

"Bulba, Bulbasuar"

Lewis gave Bulbasaur a pat on the head. "Nice to meet you Bulbasaur" Bulbasaur enjoyed the petting he was getting.

Professor Oak handed Lewis his PokeDex and five pokeballs. "Same goes for you Lewis. Take your time on your journey and remember to go easy on training your pokemon. Train it too hard and it may not listen to you. But remember to have fun on your journey and to learn lots of stuff from raising your pokemon"

Lewis nodded and said "Thanks professor" before walking out of the lab when he returned Bulbasaur to his pokeball.

Oak turned to the remaining two people in his lab and addressed them. "So Ash, Gary. Which one of you would like to choose next?"

Before Gary could open his mouth, Ash replied with "Gary can go first professor. I think he's waited long enough" Causing Gary to go slack jawed. Ash was willing to wait longer to get a pokemon!? Oh well, he knew there was no more pokemon anyway and he wanted to get a massive head start on Ash so he smirked and grabbed the last pokeball.

He opened it up and a Squirtle came out. "Squirtle Squirt"

Gary smirked, but before he could make a remark, Oak had handed him his PokeDex and five pokeballs. "Gary, I know you see Ash as your number one rival, but that is no reason to be so cocky and arrogant. Keep up this attitude and I won't save you from your mistakes. Understood?" Causing Gary to turn his head away and mutter a "Yes grampa"

But he soon regained his smirk and said "Well Ashy boy. Looks like there are no more pokemon for you. It seems as if you'll have to wait even longer to get one. Too..." Professor Oak smacked him upside the head.

"That's enough Gary" He then turned to Ash. "Ash, there just so happens to be another pokemon here. Actually, two pokemon. But one is very protective of the other because they both had a terrible trainer and were dumped here two weeks ago. I was a little hesitant in giving you these pokemon, but after seeing you willingly lat Gary choose before you, it made me belive I'm making the right choice in giving you them"

Ash was shocked. He was getting _two_ starter pokemon!? That never happened before! "T-thank you professor! I promise! I will do my best to train them right and earn their trust!" This caused the professor to smile. Gary on the other hand, was steaming. He just lost the chance to get one up on Ash by arrogantly choosing Squirtal. Oh well, he had his chance. Too late to go back now.

The professor called his assisstant, who came in with two pokeballs, one was a Luxury Ball, while the other was a Love Ball. Both not easy to get in the Kanto region. Oak took them from his assisstant and thanked him before turning back to Ash. He handed them to Ash and nodded his head. Ash opened the balls at the same time, and what came out were two pokemon he immediately recognised.

One was a Riolu, and behind it, was a little shiny Ralts. Riolu had taken a defensive stance in front of Ralts as soon as it was released from its ball and was growling at him. But Ralts seemed to be interested in the new person and kept trying to take a look at Ash.

Ash just knelt down in front of Riolu. "Hey Riolu. I heard you were abandoned by your old trainer. I'm sorry for that. He or she didn't know they had two very special pokemon with them. I'm sure you're very strong, judging by the way your trying to protect little Ralts like that"

Riolu stopped growling and continued to listen cautiously. Riolu even allowed Ralts to come out from behind and get a good look at Ash and listen too. "Listen, I'm starting a pokemon journey today to become a Pokemon Master and the original pokemon to be chosen have already been chosen. So, I was wondering if you two would like to accompany me? I won't be like your old trainer. I'll treat you both as part of my family and train you so you get as strong as you possibly can. So what do you say?"

Riolu looked unsure, but when he looked at Ralts and she nodded, he knew they could trust this boy, for Ralts are able to sense what a person and pokemon are feeling. So if she wants to go with him, then he must be a good hearted soul. So he nodded as well.

" _Very well. We'll accompany you on your journey_ " Ash was amazed. _Telepathy eh? This just got real interesting._ He gave them a smile and held out his hand.

"My name is Ash. Nice to meet you Riolu and Ralts" Riolu shook his hand first, and felt a shock of electricity go through him. It seemed his new trainer had the ability to use Aura. Maybe he'll help Ash learn to control it when he's sure he can fully trust him.

When Ralts shook Ash's hand, she was fighting a massive blush from covering her face. She liked her new trainer and could tell he was pure of heart and very kind. Plus, he was very handsome. But she didn't like him that way, she knew he'd get in trouble if that were to happen so she stopped thinking of him like that. She was happy to just be his friend and part of his family.

Ash gave them a stroke on their heads before standing up and turning to Professor Oak. "Well Ash, it seems you've already shown them not all humans are bad people. But from the look of things, Riolu still doesn't trust you one hundred percent"

Ash nodded with a smile on his face. "That's understandable professor. They had a terrible experience. So I'm willing to give Riolu time to fully trust me. And when he does, we'll be the best team there is!"

Oak smiled and handed Ash his PokeDex and four pokeballs. Ash's PokeDex was different though. It was shaped like a Gameboy Advanced but red **(ORAS PokeDex)**. Gary saw this and exclaimed "Hey! Why does Ash get such a cool PokeDex!? Why not me!?"

Oak just sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Because Riolu and Ralts aren't from this region Gary. So Ash needs the latest PokeDex to be able to scan them. There are many pokemon in the world and your PokeDex is only for pokemon of this region"

Gary fumed before he pointed his finger at Ash and said, or practically yelled "That's it! I challenge you to a battle Ashy! I'll show you that just because you have cool pokemon, doesn't mean they are stronger than mine!"

Ash and Oak just sighed in defeat. There was no way Gary was going to let this go without a fight. So Ash accepted and they walked outside. The crowd saw Ash and Gary come out and started to cheer louder for Gary. But when they saw the two pokemon following them, they immediately thought Gary was given the two pokemon instead of the standard starter and cheered louder.

It took Oak and Ash shouting to calm them down and tell them they were actually Ash's pokemon, not Gary's. But before the crowd could groan and aww in disappointment, Gary told them "I've challenged Ash to a battle! I'll show him that just because he has cool pokemon, doesn't mean he'll beat me easily!" He finished by flipping his hair up arrogantly. The crowd cheered for him even more.

They made room for the two trainers so they could have a battle, Professor Oak stood between them, acting as referee.

"This is a pokemon battle between Ash and Gary of Pallet Town. The match will end when either Gary defeats all of Ash's pokemon or if Ash defeats Gary's. Substiutions are allowed. When you are ready bring out your pokemon"

Gary threw his pokeball in the air and called out his Squirtal, while Ash just looked at Riolu and Ralts and asked "Which of you want's to go first? Don't worry, I'll be sure to switch you around so you take turns battling"

Riolu looked unsure about fighting first, but didn't have a chance to take his stance because Ralts went in front of Ash and assumed a battle stance. Ash was shocked. He didn't expect Ralts to be so brave in having her first fight like this. He smiled proudly and scanned her with his PokeDex.

 **Ralts, the Feeling Pokemon. If its horns capture warm feelings of people or pokemon, its body warms up slightly and it is highly attuned to the emotions of people and pokemon. It hides if it senses hostility.**

 **Level: 10**

 **Gender: Female**

 **Ability: Trace**

 **Hidden Ability: Telepathy**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Known moves are: Growl, Confusion, Double Team and the egg move Shadow Sneak.**

 **Note that the colouration of this Ralts indicates it is a Shiny Pokemon.**

Ash was amazed. Ralts already had an amazing move set even though it was still fairly young and inexperienced. He scanned Riolu next.

 **Riolu, the Emanation Pokemon. It uses the shapes of auras, which change according to emotion, to communicate with others and the aura that emanates from its body intensifies to alert others if it is afraid or sad.**

 **Level: 15**

 **Gender: Male**

 **Ability: Inner Focus**

 **Hidden Ability: Prankster**

 **Nature: Serious**

 **Known move are: Foresight, Quick Attack, Endure, Counter, Feint, Force Palm and the egg move Blaze Kick.**

Ash was even more surprised. Riolu was really powerful as well. If they were so powerful, why did their trainer get rid of them? He shook his head, he'll let Riolu tell him when he's ready, he needed to focus on the fight.

Oak raised both his hands and called out "Ralts versus Squirtal. Battle Begin!"

Gary made the first move. "Squirtle! Go take it out with Tackle!"

But Ash calmly said "Ralts, take your time, but when you're ready, use Shadow Sneak"

Ralts nodded and waited until Squirtle was three feet away before she disappeared into the shadows and reappeared behind him and struck him, knocking him over.

Gary gritted his teeth. "Come on Squirtle! Don't let that runt push you around like that! Get up and use Tail Whip!"

Squirtle got to his feet, albeat it was slow because of the damage he took, and used some of the last strength he had to use a Tail Whip on Ralts. Ash just calmly said "Ralts, just use Double Team, when he's confused, use Growl"

Ralts nodded her head again and created multiple copies of herself, stopping Squirtle in his tracks. He looked around, trying to find the real one, but he became confused so his eyes became swirls, and to add insult to injury, Ralts gave a cute growl, lowering his attack, making what he does to Ralts or Riolu practically useless now.

Ash decided Ralts could use a break, so he recalled her. "Ralts, return. You take a rest" Ralts nodded and headed back to Ash. But Gary decided to act while he knew which was the real one.

"Squirtle quick! Use Tackle on the real one before it gets back to Ash!"

Squirtle looked reluctant to follow this order, but did it anyway. Ralts was caught off guard and went flying across the dirt. "Ralts!" Ash cried in worry. He looked at Gary with hatred. "You couldn't do that Gary! I returned her, meaning she wasn't in battle anymore! You just took a cheap shot!"

Professor Oak raised his right arm and announced "Gary Oak, you have now been given a warning. Make a move like that again and you will be disqualified. Understood?"

Gary growled, but when he saw everyone was glaring at him, even the cheerleaders, he sighed and mumbled a "Understood"

Ash went over to Ralts and picked her up in his arms. "Are you okay Ralts?"

Ralts nodded her head. " _Yes Ash. I'm fine. I was just taken by surprise is all_ " She then lowered her head. " _Are you mad at me?_ " She sounded like she was going to cry. Ash just shook his head.

"No Ralts. It was my fault. I should have paid more attention. If I did, I could have stopped you from getting hit by that tackle and stopped you from getting hurt. I'm sorry" Ash was close to tears. How could he make such a rookie mistake like that? He studied for nine years to be a trainer and he makes such a stupid mistake.

" _Ash, I'm sorry too. I should have paid more attention. I felt Squirtle was feeling reluctant about attacking, and thought he would just not do it. I should have listened to my instincts, not igorned them. So I'm sorry Ash_ " She stood up in his arms and climbed to his shoulder and gave his face a hug. Everyone went "Awww!" because it was so cute!

Ash gave her back a rub, to show he forgives her. His face then turned serious and he focused back on the fight. He turned to Riolu. "Riolu, will you help me win this battle?"

Riolu, not liking what happened to Ralts either, nodded his head in determination. He knew Ralts could have ended the fight in one move if she wanted, but knew she was holding back to give the Squirtle a chance. He wasn't going to give the pokemon a chance to be able to place one hit on him. This battle was over.

Ash smiled and said "Riolu, I choose you!" And Riolu jumped onto the field and took a battle stance. Ash called out one move with two words. Only two words. "Force Palm"

Riolu smirked. He knew it was a bit overkill, but an order was an order, so he rushed to Squirtle with amazing speed. Gary didn't have time to tell Squirtle to dodge, because Riolu was already in front of him with his right paw on Squirtle's chest. Riolu smirked, but said to Squirtle, " _It wasn't your fault. You knew you shouldn't have done that, so we forgive you_ "

Squirtle had tears in his eyes. He knew he deserved what he was going to get, but they forgave him anyway. He knew these pokemon were lucky to have Ash as their trainer. So he closed his eyes and accepted his fate. But Gary wasn't having it, he yelled "Squirtle! While it's taking its time, hurry up and dodge!" But Squirtle remained where he was with his eyes closed. He was determined to take his punishment like a true man. So he ignored Gary's yellings of "Dodge now!" and "Listen to me!"

Professor Oak saw what was happening and allowed it to play out, he knew some pokemon were willing to take any beating if they deserve it, and it seems Squirtle was one of them.

Suddenly, there was a white light coming from Riolu's palm, indicating he was ready to use the move. He concentrated the energy, and ignited it. There was a wave of energy that swept over Squirtle and flew him backwards into a tree. He slumped down with swirly eyes, indicating he can no longer continue.

"Squirtle is unable to battle! The winner is Riolu, Ralts and Ash!"

Everyone cheered, which Ash thought was weird as they were here for Gary.

Gary just recalled Squirtle and got in his car without a word. "Come on everyone, let's leave Ashy boy with his win. I've got a Gym battle to get to anyway" But when he didn't hear any cheers or hear them agreeing with him, he looked back and saw everyone was congratulating Ash and asking if Ralts was okay. The cheerleaders also asking if they could pet Ralts and Riolu.

Gary became mad, but he didn't say a word and just drove off. Like he said, he had a Gym battle anyway, so he had to stop at the nearest Pokemon Centre.

After everyone was done saying "Well done" to Ash and petting his pokemon, Ash went home so he could get his bag and say goodbye to his mom.

 **And there is the first chapter. Took me two days to write this one as it was still stuck in my head. I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review. NO FLAMES!**

 **Anyway, Ash and Cynthia will be meeting soon, either the next chapter, or the third chapter. Depends where I go with this.**

 **So, until next time!**


	2. Update notice! I'M COMING BACK!

Okay. I know you are all wondering where the next chapter is. Don't worry I'm working on it! I've actually forgotten where I'm going with it, so I'm reading some other stories to give me some inspiration for what I can possibly add.

I will be able to update as regularly as possible now due to learning about the Copy-N-Paste part of the document manager. Seriously forgot about it as I've never had to use it until now.

But now that I have been reminded about it, I'm back! So expect an update for at least one, maybe two stories! Would be more but as it is now the Summer holiday's, I have a LOT of sh*t to do. One involves trying to get an apprenticeship, one is trying to apply for a new college course, I have SEVERAL events going on each month. Seriously, it's like one every week! My book that I'm writing is taking a LONG time to get done! Plus, I've my personal life has gotten real hectic. My ex-girlfriend dumped me back in Easter half term due to me choosing to do my play, which I HAD to do, over spending time with her. Then she started to text and call me, saying she wants us to try again. NOT HAPPENING!

Thank you for taking the time to read this quick update. I'll update as soon as I can! Won't be today or tomorrow, today I have an event going on and tomorrow is my baby brother's 2nd b'day!

Okay! I'm gonna get to bed as it is now 4:08 in the morning here and I have to catch a train at 9! So goodbye for now everyone!

P.S. When I update, I'll be deleting this part of the stories to make it easier for me to know which chapter I'm on.


End file.
